


Every Breath You Take

by chassiieezelwit



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: The group that's performing right now is definitely good.One of the good ones he'd heard.Technically wise this group could win but since we're talking about thirsty students wise here then he'll bet his entire savings account that those creatures Donghyuck called enemies are gonna win.So much for a talent competition.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 12





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit 😅 I don’t know why I did this.

"It's starting, it's starting!" one of the youngsters yells his voice resonating throughout their shared sorority house. Not a second later he could hear footsteps coming from their own respective rooms some with excited voices and some in disdain as to why they need to watch that good for nothing University's Summer Night Show that has nothing to do in helping them to achieve their own respective academic success. 

As Chenle plops down on his cabbage colored bean bag munching his caramel flavored popcorn eyes glued to the television.

  
Absolutely 100% really really focus, not even the strongest storm, the highest and most destructive tsunami, the life ender hail or even the announcement of the ending of the world can't stop him to watch his favorite center back player of the soccer team to perform. Not that he has a crush on the said earthling or anything. He'll face the deepest scariest part of hell if he did have a crush on Jisung Park hundreds of both fangirls and fanboys would run amok at him if they knew he has the tiniest to the miniscule not really it's non existent liking on the said boy.

"Tell me why in the hell do we need to watch this?" He hears one of his hyungs whines , as that hyung graciously graces them with his ever presence, the bunny looking hyung who plops himself on the three seater sofa who's wrapped up in a blanket burrito sporting a scowl in his pretty face.

"Studying is better than this to be honest" Doyoung mutters. Not really liking the shit they are supposed to watch.

Ten who's witnessing his frenemies bullshit hollered from the other side."Oh shut up Doyoung don't be such a bitter ass"

"Just because you have this love and hate relationship with the basket boy you're not gonna ruined my mood to watch my cutie patootie baby giant"

"Since when did that Bigfoot dude become a baby?" The bunny hollered back.

"He doesn't even know you!" The feline male's eyebrow twitched as his smiles turned devious at his same age friend.

"Oh you're a dead meat bunny" he threatens "You just cross the line" he says about to launch at him. 

"Would you two please shut up?!" Kun the man in between them hold the cat male up, the only man living in this house with a properly functioning brain cells shouts causing the others to flinch and making the two to shut up. 

"Just this once please be quiet" he stared at the shorter boy who just cutely puffs up his cheeks and crosses his arms.

"He started it." Ten whines cutely. 

"Nuh uh. You're the one."The bunny grumbles. 

"Stupid bunny!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"All right I'm gonna close"

Ten immediately whines, "Nooooo" holding the remote control closely to himself, afraid that his boyfriend would turn off the television. Yes he's boyfriend. He has a boyfriend so what.

"Then behave" he said with a final verdict. Ten triumphantly smiles as he immediately snuggles close to his Kunkun muttering cute apologies.

"Gross' ' Renjun comments rolling his eyes out at that sight so much for true love he thought as his eyes trailed at the television. This is bullshit. He thought. The group that's performing right now is definitely good.

One of the good ones he'd heard.

Technically wise this group could win but since we're talking about thirsty students wise here then he'll bet his entire savings account that those creatures Donghyuck called enemies would win.

So much for being a talent show.

4 performances later. Donghyuk's eyes twitch in annoyance."I thought they're about to perform?" He inquires, sending murderous looks to Chenle who definitely looks smug.

He's not really liking this week’s, weekly get together. The get together that really doesn't make sense. 

Thirsting with those, those so called popular boys or whatever they call them. He doesn't really care.

"Why are we watching it on television?" Sicheng who's been silent throughout asks, the naive hyung of this unpopular group they have lamented. As the cutie would rather be tied up on his bed cuddling with Louis and Leon than to be here.

Xiaojun who's also been silently watching, he's their new recruit also asks "Why do I feel like we're losers?" how they are about to watch their school productions which currently live from the SMU Grounds where the event is being held 6 blocks away from their do sorority house. 

Hearing his beloved hyungs question, Haechan couldn't help but shake his head at their naiveness. 

"Sicheng hyung we do not associate ourselves to _that_ kind of gatherings." He points out.

"Especially if there are some." He stops as he eyed the three damsel in distress who's too caught up at the television. "Would fraternize with our enemies"

"And Xiaojun ge" he now turns at the shorter male "You don't actually need to feel it. We really are losers."

The group of unwanted students also known as the nerds. The one whom every student prayed not to be partnered with not even a seat mate. They're basically like a walking communicable disease that almost all the student population hate them to the core. Losers will always be losers. From the way they dress to the way they breathe.

Unlike the group of fine specimens of men they're dying to watch. Actually it's just Ten who has a crush on the university's resident cool kid slash the life of every party. The others are just meh about it. Except for Chenle and Jungwoo who's perched up in one of the chairs, as he's focused on the television not really caring of his members pettiness.

As the MC announces the next performer the crowd immediately goes wild. Claps and dying squeals were heard all over may it be from the male or female group all were hollering with excitement. 

Well who wouldn't it's everybody's dreamboat who would perform next, the number one root of the University's heartaches and break up the infamous group of friends the _"NCT"_

The group of fine males that when the higher ups created them definitely showered them the good looking genes, the wealthiness and popularity and sporty and muscular bodies and academically and musically and actually the list of good things about them goes on sadly which pisses the tan male off about a certain country. Yep.

But still with all those good traits they have they also have that what you called attitude that every Korean drama fangirls falls for which is a bit questionable to be honest, from their arrogance to their coldness and cockiness, being self conceited to being a full time jerk, a heartbreaker, a tremendous womanizer, to the beloved prince image to a person who smiles like an angel to their very annoying presence especially with that certain _country_. 

Which Donghyuck really can't stand him to be honest. And don't ask his name he is someone who shouldn't be named. 

As the fine specimens walked one by one the screams and wolf whistles definitely got louder.

Dazzling smiles and panty dropping looks later.

The group settled themselves well on the stage like they definitely unbiasedly belong there. Which is true as much as he wants to refute it.

"So much for that good song" he mutters when he hears the song they're about to perform. 

_EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited for NCT 2020 💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚


End file.
